


Merry Christmas Punk

by cleo4u2



Series: It Means I Love You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Captain America: The First Avenger, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Set Up, Uniform Kink, WWII, but the good kind, oblivious boys, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: The Howling Commandos plan a Christmas present for their Captain. It's not at all what Steve expected, but it's everything he ever wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile), my amazing beta, for putting up with my shit. There will be a Winter Soldier sequel and that’s her fault, too.

Steve had known something was up the moment Dum Dum and Gabe had cornered him to go out drinking and dancing, and the other Howlies had declined. Even Bucky had declined, which was unlike even this new, angrier version of his best friend. He had almost said no just to find out what was wrong. Only Bucky had gotten upset, complaining he didn’t need a babysitter, that he wasn’t broken, and Steve could go out one night without him. Steve had gone, just to prove to Bucky he wasn’t watching him intently ever since Azzano, even if he was.

They’d headed out on foot in their dress uniforms, wandering through the streets seemingly aimlessly. Gabe and Dum Dum had claimed to have found a great new watering hole, but they didn’t seem to know how to get there. Steve hadn’t complained, though he had wondered why they were pretending to be lost. All he could figure was that they were stalling, buying time, but for what he hadn’t a clue. It was December, not close enough to Christmas to be anything, and so far from his birthday it was ludicrous to guess the two were related.

When they finally rounded the corner somewhere in Westminster and the Savoy stood tall before them, aspared from the latest bombing, he abandoned the last several ideas that had popped into his head. The Savoy was one of the few hotels still operating in London that catered to an upper-class clientele. Steve had been forced to attend more than one dinner there, meeting important Allied officials, and it was not the kind of place Dum Dum would enjoy. Gabe, maybe because the music was good, but he would have brought Dernier and Bucky, not Steve.

Giving his men a _look_ , Steve was rewarded with a pair of sheepish expressions.

“We all pitched in together and got you a Christmas present, Cap,” Gabe said.

“Christmas isn’t for another two weeks,” Steve protested.

“Yeah,” Dum Dum took off his hat, rubbed his head, and dropped it back on again, “but we aren’t guaranteed to be here.”

That was fair, but Steve still scowled.

“Why the Savoy?” he demanded.

“It’s a nice place,” Gabe said. “We got you a room. We’ll have some drinks, then you can head up and sleep in a nice bed. Take a real bath. Get a decent meal. Relax.”

Dum Dum pulled a strip of paper out of his pocket and passed it to Steve. A room number was written on one end and a key tied to the other. The writing was Bucky’s messy scrawl, attesting that he had definitely been part of this plan. He guessed all the guys had been, even if it was unnecessary. Not that he could say as much without being ungrateful.

“You shouldn’t have,” Steve said earnestly.

“Bullshit, Cap,” Dum Dum said bluntly. “You work your ass off to make sure we’re well supplied, and have the best intel so we can come home safe. Then you make sure we have down time, better meals than the other guys, good accomodations. For one night, we’re returning the favor.”

“Go on, Steve,” Gabe pressed, smiling and confident that Steve would enjoy his gift.

“All right,” Steve said, making himself smile at his men. “Thanks, and…tell the others I appreciate it?”

Gabe clapped him on the shoulder as Dum Dum grinned, neither noticing Steve’s insincerity. It wasn’t their fault and it was the thought that counted. Only, Steve had no desire to spend any time by himself. Especially not during the holidays. Of course, the guys probably assumed he’d pick up some pretty dame, or at least chat one up. Even Bucky assumed that’s how he wanted to spend his free time, now that he wasn’t so unappealing to the female populace.

Thing was, Steve’s eye only strayed to long legs, stockings, and high heels when Bucky wasn’t around. Not that he could let on to that little fact. Bucky was normal, not a pervert like Steve who had fallen in love with his best friend when he was sixteen. It wasn’t that he didn’t try to be normal, he did. There was Peggy, and he liked her well enough. Only…

She wasn’t Bucky.

Hands in his pockets, Steve walked into the hotel lobby and handed the key to the concierge. It was clear the man knew what was going on, not seeming surprised he already had a key. The man happily explained how to get to the room, the bar, and the dining room. Not that he was going to go anywhere but to the first. If Steve had to be here, he was going to take advantage of a personal, private bathroom.

The room turned out to be on the top floor and Steve mentally winced at how much they would have had to save up to afford the one night. At least it was only the one, though Steve had to admit he was surprised Bucky would have agreed to this gift at all. He, at least, should have known how little Steve would enjoy it, not that Steve would say as much. His relationship with Bucky of late had been strained in private. Either Bucky was trying too hard, or he was understandably angry at the world, or he was awkward with the changes to Steve’s body.

Not that the blame for their strained relationship lay completely at Bucky’s feet. Steve simply didn’t have much time to fix it. There was always another officer's meeting, another debrief, another intelligence debrief, more paperwork to file. When he could get away, more often than not he had to spend his time with all the Howlies, not just Bucky, even if it was all he wanted.

Unlocking the door, Steve stepped inside. A plush, carpeted hall led a few feet inside. A door, likely hiding the private bathroom, was on the left, an alcove opening onto the bedroom on the right. Since he wasn’t about to risk getting his dress uniform wet, Steve headed for the bedroom first. It was the nicest room he had ever been in. The carpet continued all the way to the window, boarded up so there was no view. The large, queen-sized bed sat against one wall with thick, plush covers and plump pillows. Molding and wallpaper decorated the walls, making it feel more expensive all on their own. Considering Steve was used to bare, wooden walls, that wasn’t surprising.

None of that caught, or held his attention, however. What did was Bucky standing before the boarded window, hands in the pockets of his full dress uniform. It was the first time Steve had seen him in it since he’d shipped out, but that wasn’t the strangest part of the picture. Bucky was standing next to a table set for two. Dinner was already set out, a candle burning in the center.

If Steve hadn’t known better, he would have called it romantic.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky said with a crooked, cocky, half-smile, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Steve said, stunned. “What… Dum Dum and Gabe didn’t mention you’d be here.”

Bucky shrugged, pulling a hand from a pocket and pushing it nervously through his hair. The gesture held Steve’s attention as firmly as the man himself had moments before. What could Bucky possibly have to be nervous about?

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t wanna be alone,” he said, glancing down and showing even more nerves.

Stepping closer, Steve dared not let himself hope this was more than it was. He tossed his hat onto the bed, but when he reached for his jacket buttons, Bucky stepped forward and caught his hands. Steve’s breathing caught in turn, but he still wouldn’t let himself read into this. Wouldn’t let his feelings jeopardize his relationship with the only family he had left.

“Buck?” Steve asked, tentatively, looking down into Bucky’s ocean blue eyes. It was still discombobulating to be taller than his best friend, but even more so when they were so close. When Bucky would have to tilt his head up if they kissed, when Steve had to lock eyes with Bucky for fear looking down at his lips would give him away. Looking up had always been so much easier.

Releasing Steve’s hands, Bucky smoothed down the lapels of his jacket.

“We’re at a nice hotel, Stevie,” he said quietly, that quiet he had picked up sometime while away at war, “You should look nice.”

“I thought you liked the suit,” Steve teased.

Bucky merely smiled.

“You look good in uniform, too.”

Smiling, Steve looked down, wishing Bucky meant that as more than just an objective comment.

“Thanks, Buck,” he said sincerely, then covered the momentary sappiness by teasing, “Noticed you finally shaved.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugged and stepped back, hands shoved deep into his pockets once more, “gotta look good for my date.”

Though he was crestfallen, Steve tried not to let it show. He had known better, warned himself, not to think this was more than it was. Idiot that he was, he’d gone and done it anyways. Oh, Bucky would stay for dinner, he knew Steve wouldn’t want to be alone. Knew him well enough to get food ready and not assume he would head to the bar by himself. He just wouldn’t stay afterward; probably had a beautiful dame waiting downstairs.

“You always look good, Buck,” Steve said, hoping he was doing a good enough job of hiding his disappointment. “You know, I won’t mind if you go now, if she’s here, I mean. I’ll be fine -”

“And leave my date?” Bucky interrupted, leaving Steve’s mouth flopping open like a fish. “No chance.”

Steve stared, certain he hadn’t heard that right.

“Th-the guys know you’re here, right?” he asked uncertainly.

Nodding, Bucky stepped up to the table and pulled on the chair with the back to the door. The chair Steve would have taken because Bucky couldn’t sit without a view of the exit and entrances any more. He stood there, watching Steve, looking as cool as a cucumber unless you knew him. If you knew him, you could see the nervous way his jaw jumped, his toes tapping in his shoes, and the smile that was a little too tight.

“Dum Dum and Gabe already knew about you before you showed up,” Bucky blurted when Steve didn’t take a step forward.

Steve straightened his back like he never could have a year ago, feeling the pit widen and swallow him up whole. They knew, they all knew. _Bucky_ knew. How obvious had he been? And before the war? So much so that Bucky had _talked_ about it? About his best friend, the pervert, who was so far gone on him he acted like a complete sap half the time.

“What do they know about me? Somethin’ I’m guessing they shared with all the guys?”

“Not at first,” Bucky said, looking down and pulling his hand through his hair again. Looking like he was fixing it, but even more nervous than before. “It wasn’t hard to figure out and…”

“So what the hell is this?” Steve interrupted, feeling heat burning beneath his skin. Humiliation, shame, and something worse: betrayal. Bucky had told people about him, about things that could get him killed, or worse. “You know what? I don’t wanna know.”

Letting the key to the room fall through his fingers, Steve turned on his heel, intending to storm from the room. Where he was going, he hadn’t a clue, but it was anywhere but here. Anywhere but base, where the Howlies… God, he didn’t want to think about it. What the hell had they been trying to do here? Merry Christmas, here’s dinner with the guy you’ve carried a torch for forever so we can know for sure if we need to kick your ass when you get back?

A hand caught his sleeve and Steve reacted without thinking. Grabbing the arm trying to restrain him, he twisted, caught both Bucky’s arms and slammed him against the hall wall. Bucky stared up at him, flushed and turning white in turns as he stared at Steve with wide, startled eyes. Eyes Steve had fallen in love with before he’d known just how blue they were.

“S-sorry,” Steve apologized, his fingers curling over Bucky’s shoulders where he had them pinned to the wall. “Just, you go around tellin’ people I’m a pervert, how I’ve been sweet on you forever and laughin’ about it probably -”

“No!” Bucky shouted, surging forward and grabbing Steve by the jacket. “Never, Stevie, god, you think I’d do that?”

“I didn’t,” Steve said, misery creeping over him like a chill mist, “but what am I supposed to think if they _knew_ before they’d even met me?”

“No. Steve,” Bucky said, taking a deep breath, “they knew how gone _I_ was on you before they met you. They’d heard all about my Stevie back home, just didn’t expect you to be a man.”

“A-and the name didn’t give it away?” Steve stuttered, feeling abruptly and completely off balance.

Bucky laughed, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Apparently. They thought it was short for Stephanie. Then they met you and they knew, but they didn’t say anything until…” Bucky took a deep breath, smoothing the wrinkles his hands had caused in Steve’s uniform. “Until they realized you might feel the same. Then they helped me plan this.”

“The guys?” Steve asked, genuinely shocked. “They _helped_?”

Smiling now, tentative and hesitant, Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, Stevie. Like I said, merry Christmas.” Then his smile grew, wide and crooked, so it lit up the whole room. “Sweet on me since forever, huh? When’d forever start?”

“Since we were sixteen,” Steve mumbled, ducking his head.

Taking a step back, meaning to let Bucky up from the wall, Steve couldn’t when Bucky just came with. As if they were dancing. Bucky seemed to come to the same conclusion, as his dimpled grin nearly split his face as he put one hand on Steve’s hip, taking the other within his own. Flushing, Steve didn’t argue because it was stupid to suggest that he lead. He just left his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, let Bucky reel him in as the hand on his hip slipped around his waist.

Steve was still blushing as Bucky spun them around the room, gracefully avoiding the bed, the table, the chairs, to the corner where the wireless sat on the bedside table. Steve had no way to know where they were going, his entire focus on Bucky’s shining face. This was the Bucky he had watched go off to war, the man who could dance the night away, come home laughing and fall into bed smelling of cigarettes, and perfume, and whiskey, only to get up in six hours, work for twelve, and do it all over again. Bucky had had so much _life_ in him before he’d gone off to war.

In the moments he lead Steve in a dance to silent music across the hotel room, that life was back.

Turning, Bucky turned to the wireless, twisting the dials until Bing Crosby’s voice crooned from the speaker, softly static, singing of a white christmas. When he turned back around, Steve realized two things. One, he hadn’t once stepped on Bucky’s toes. Two, the war might have stolen Bucky’s smile, but it had made him all the more beautiful for it.

As Bucky took Steve in his arms again, leading him back to the center of the room, he looked up at Steve curiously and asked, “What’s that expression you got on? Thinkin’ too hard again, Cap?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head as Bucky started them moving in a simple box step. The steps were easy and familiar because it was the first dance Bucky had ever tried to teach him. He’d stepped on Bucky’s feet enough to leave them bruised and cracked that day, his friend having let Steve lead. Not today, though. They danced in a tight circle, not having much room, but Bucky held him close. Closer than Steve had seen him hold any dame.

“What were ya thinkin’, then?” Bucky asked as Bing dreamed of glistening treetops and Steve still hadn’t answered, too caught up in Bucky’s smile.

“I was thinking you’re beautiful,” Steve admitted quietly.

Of course, as he said it he blushed, but to Steve’s shock so did Bucky. Bucky, who could tell the raunchiest jokes without batting an eyelid and who Steve couldn’t remember blushing since they were eight and Molly Thorp had kissed Bucky after church, blushed to the tips of his ears. Steve just couldn’t help himself, pulling his hand from Bucky’s, cupping his neck and pulling him in. Just before their lips touched, Bucky’s eyes went wide, surprise lighting them brilliantly as if he couldn’t believe, even as it happened, that Steve was kissing him.

Their swaying abruptly stopped as Bucky went still, his fingers digging into Steve’s hip, acting as if Steve wasn’t the one of a hundred people he had kissed. As if Steve was the first, but all he cared about was being the last. The last person to press their lips to Bucky’s, feel the scrape of his chapped skin, watch his blue eyes flutter closed, and hear the soft moan that left his throat as Steve’s tongue traced his lower lip.

Bing’s crooning faded away to the soft trumpets and flutes of Guy Lombardo’s _Winter Wonderland_ as Steve kissed Bucky, tasted him, and learned that kissing his best friend was better than he had ever imagined. Though chapped, Bucky’s lips were soft, as were his moans as Steve explored his mouth and tangled their tongues together. Bucky was the one with experience, but he melted against Steve’s chest, letting him lead in this dance.

The ringing bells of Glen Miller’s _Jingle Bells_ followed Guy Lombardo’s winter plans and Bucky started to sway even as their lips and tongues learned each other. Steve laughed, breaking the kiss, because Bucky had never been capable of ignoring music. Even in the midst of a heated liplock, his body had needed to move.

Still pleasantly flushed, Bucky wrinkled his nose at Steve.

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbled.

“Like that’ll ever happen,” Steve said, still chuckling. Taking Bucky’s hand again, he tugged, encouraging him to dance since he was going to anyway. “I’m just glad you’re wrapped around me this time.”

“Say the word and I’ll never dance with another soul,” Bucky promised instantly, his hands guiding Steve in a slow circle. He squeezed Steve’s left hand, signaling before he spun Steve out, then reeled him back in. The arm about Steve’s waist returned tighter than ever, as if Bucky thought Steve might run the moment he let go.

“Nah, Buck,” Steve refused with a smile, “you know I liked watchin’ you dance.”

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned, teasing, pulling Steve even tighter as Glen promised tequila in warm Mexico. “Think I got moves, Stevie?”

“Oh, I know you got moves, Buck,” Steve answered easily, this flirting so much easier than it had ever been with a dame, “Like to see you try ‘em on me some time.”

Bucky’s breathing hitched, his eyes wide with wonder.

“Yeah? Don’t wanna keep dancing, have dinner? Neck some more?”

“Want all of it,” Steve admitted, leaning in to brush their lips together just because he could. “Then more, and then again. You make me wanna be selfish, Buck. Stay in this room, you holdin’ on like you are, for the rest of our lives.”

Bucky’s face crumbled.

“Steve, you know we can’t…”

Taking his hand from Bucky’s shoulder, he covered his best friend's mouth.

“Shh, I know,” Steve smiled, “I ain’t askin’ you to do that. Not like we could afford it. Not like our consciences would let us skip off anyway. I just…don’t want the moment to end.”

This time, Bucky kissed him, leaning up the few inches in height and crashing their lips together as Benny Goodman began singing of winter weather. They didn’t stop dancing, Bucky leading as the kiss devolved into something heated and fierce. Bucky was in control now, his tongue sweeping into Steve’s mouth, withdrawing only for Bucky to nip at his lips. It was Steve’s turn to moan and Bucky reacted like a firecracker, yanking him even harder against Bucky’s body, his hands digging into Steve’s hip and shoulder.

Then Bucky squeezed his hand, spun him out, and Steve’s legs banged against the edge of the bed. Startled, he fell, landing on his back and Bucky was atop him in a moment, pinning Steve’s shoulders and kissing him again. Dinner and dancing, apparently, were being left behind. Not that Steve minded when Bucky’s fingers fumbled with his dress uniform, clumsily pulling and tugging at the buttons, trying to get Steve out of it. He was too hurried, however, too rushed from eagerness, and he was more likely to tear something than get Steve naked.

Hooking his legs about Bucky’s hips, Steve heaved and rolled them over. Bucky moaned loudly as Steve manhandled him, pressing him into the mattress. Bucky rolled his hips and Steve moaned as well when his erection rubbed against a matching hardness between Bucky’s legs. It was electric and Steve did it again, drawing a strangled cry from Bucky’s throat.

Tearing his lips from Steve’s, Bucky gasped, “Sweetheart, you keep doin’ that and I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

Steve narrowed his eyes.

“Ha, you told me you could go for hours,” he grumbled, “You developing a hair trigger all a’sudden?”

Bucky flushed, but shook his head.

“No,just, thought about you, this, a lot and now… God, Stevie, you got no _idea_ the things you do to me, but if you wanna fuck me, you gotta slow it down.”

“If I wanna…” Steve repeated, his brain turning off at the words.

Stupidly, he stared down at Bucky and watched another brilliant, cocky grin spread across his best friend’s lips. Bucky was serious. Though Steve wasn’t experienced, he wasn’t ignorant. He knew exactly what Bucky was offering and could hardly believe what he’d heard, much to Bucky’s pleasure.

“Yeah, punk,” Bucky teased, “So you wanna, or what?”

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve gasped, but sat up enough that his groin wasn’t pressing into Bucky’s any longer. “What kinda stupid question is that? Have you…you know, before?”

“With a dame? Sure. With a fella?” Bucky’s eyes darted from Steve’s. “Not like we’re talkin’.”

Steve had never felt anything like the jealousy that erupted in his stomach.

“You were with another guy?” he demanded, hands yanking roughly at Bucky’s belt, pulling it free and tossing it aside. “Who, Buck? Do I know ‘im?”

Bucky squirmed, still looking away, not answering and Steve nearly ripped his pants from his hips. Squawking, Bucky tried to grab Steve’s hands, but he easily batted them aside. He would have actually stopped a moment later, but he watched Bucky’s eyes grow wide with desire. Watched him lick his lips and slowly lay his hands by his head. Letting Steve do what he wanted. What Steve wanted was an answer, but he settled for pulling Bucky’s jacket off.

“Who is he?” Steve demanded. “Tell me, Buck. Who’d you fuck?”

“Jesus,” Bucky cursed, “you’re fuckin’ hot as hell when you’re jealous.”

Tilting his head to the side, Steve watched Bucky carefully as he unbuttoned and yanked off his shirt and tie.

“I know ‘im,” Steve surmised, “You’re protecting someone.”

Sliding back, he pulled off Bucky’s shoes, then finally got his pants all the way down. Steve was still fully clothed, Bucky in only his shorts on the bed. It left him shockingly vulnerable to the eye, but all Steve could really process was how badly he wanted to climb Bucky like a tree. Lick him from head to toe, every muscle, his nipples, leave bites on him in places no one would ever see again. Because Bucky was his now.

“Someone we know now,” Steve guessed, “or you wouldn’t worry about it.”

Steve put his fingers beneath the elastic of Bucky’s brief’s, above his hips, and ripped outward. The elastic split easily under his fingers, rendering the garment useless. Bucky would have no choice but to walk back to base with nothing beneath his pants tomorrow. Wouldn’t be able to forget Steve had had him in this bed.

“And you’re really not gonna tell me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky said, his voice thick and husky. The cause was bobbing above his stomach, hard and long, the tip beading with precum. “I’m with you. It only ever happened ‘cause I thought you’d never look at me like this. Like you are now.”

Kneeling on either side of Bucky’s hips, Steve hooked his arms beneath Bucky’s armpits and hauled him further up the bed. Moving between Bucky’s knees, he took a thick thigh in each hand, squeezed the firm muscle, and pulled his legs into the air and wide apart. Bucky flushed even darker, but arched his back, exposing even more of his ass to Steve’s gaze.

Cupping Bucky’s balls, he rolled them in his hand, before sliding down the path between his legs to his hole. He pressed his thumb against the entrance, heard Bucky gasp, and groaned himself as the rim hardly gave under his pressure.

“This’ll be all mine, though, huh?” Steve asked. “You save yourself for me, Buck?”

Bucky flushed even darker.

“You save yourself for _me_?” Bucky demanded.

“Yes,” Steve answered easily.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky cursed.

Laying Bucky’s legs out to the sides, Steve removed his jacket at shirt at an unhurried pace. Bucky stared, watching his hands, each inch of skin as it was revealed. They’d been naked a few times around each other since the serum, mostly bathing, but Bucky hadn’t had a chance to really _look_ with so many people around. Now he could and did, alternately licking and biting his lips, hands twisted in the covers of the hotel bed.

“What do I do?” Steve asked, kicking off his shoes so they thumped softly against the plush carpet. “Since you have experience.”

Bucky swallowed hard.

“I brought some, um, slick with me. It’s in my jacket. Get it, and you coat your fingers, you know, to make ‘em slide in easier. Then put ‘em in me. One at a time, ‘cause I’m gonna be real tight, Stevie, and you’re gonna have to open me up. Careful, though, ‘cause I hear it can hurt if it’s not done right.”

Caressing Bucky’s thigh, Steve smiled down at him instead of getting immediately to his feet.

“Don’t worry, Buck, I’m not gonna hurt you. We’ll do this as slow as you need, okay?”

Bucky smiled at that, then kicked at Steve’s thigh to get him off the bed. Laughing, Steve went, retrieved the jar of slick where Bucky had said it would be, and turned back around. He froze there, breath catching at the sight of _Bucky_ spread out on the bed, naked and waiting. Waiting for _him_ , his chest rising and falling rapidly, lean muscles shaded perfectly in the lamplight. Bucky had always been muscular from dancing and his work on the docks. War hadn’t changed that, only etched those lines deeper, shaped his muscles until even someone without Steve’s artistic eye could trace their shapes and planes and dips.

For once, Steve didn’t itch to draw Bucky on paper. He wanted to lick him, taste Bucky’s golden skin. From the look of him, Bucky didn’t seem to mind the thought.

“Be easier on my stomach,” Bucky pointed out, but made no real move to turn over. He stared at Steve, still fully dressed, with the same hunger Steve felt staring at Bucky naked and waiting for him.

“Not in a rush,” Steve murmured, his gaze still tracing every detail, fixing it to memory where he couldn’t lose it. “I need to draw you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but his smile was indulgent.

“Now?”

Shaking his head, Steve traced his fingertips along the dip of Bucky’s hip, his thigh, then back up. Bucky shivered, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. His cock twitched, a drop of precum dripping from his tip to the flat plain of his stomach. Needing to know how Bucky tasted, Steve swiped his finger through the small mess and brought it to his lips.

“Oh, fuck, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky gasped as Steve licked his finger clean.

Blushing, Steve looked up at Bucky’s face and found his lips parted, blue eyes the darkest he had ever seen them, and his face flushed pink. It sent desire rushing through Steve so strong he was dizzy.

“What?” he tried to demand, but his voice came out low and breathless.

“You,” Bucky tried, “Fuck, you’re just…wearing too many clothes.”

Licking his lips, Steve curled his hand about Bucky’s hip and asked teasingly, “I thought you liked the uniform.”

“You’re gonna,” Bucky’s voice cracked, his hand lifting to curl about Steve’s wrist, “In the uniform?”

The suggestion took Steve aback and he was about to laugh it off, but he saw the look in Bucky’s eyes. The look that said he’d like that, he'd like Steve to fuck him in his dress uniform. An answering rush of lust swept through Steve and he knew he would do anything Bucky wanted, just to see that look in his eyes.

“Want me to?” Steve asked, not recognizing his own voice as it dropped through the registers. “Take you just like this, Buck? Don’t want me naked?”

“No,” Bucky said quickly, “I do, but.” He licked his lips and trailed off. “I…”

“Anything you want, Buck,” Steve promised, “Roll over.”

Without hesitation, Bucky rolled onto his stomach and immediately spread his legs again. Steve groaned, sliding his hands up Bucky’s calves, to his thighs, then further to his ass because he could now. Bucky _wanted_ him to. Bucky wanted Steve to fuck him.

“Christ,” Steve whispered, “You’ve always had such a nice ass, Bucky. And your legs…”

Twisting to look behind him, Bucky smirked.

“You been staring at my ass, Rogers?”

“God, yes,” Steve admitted readily. “You’ve always had the best fuckin’...”

Trailing off, Steve finally gave in to his desires and leaned down. Squeezing both of Bucky’s cheeks in his hands, he nipped at the swell of the left and moaned as Bucky gasped. Encouraged, Steve nipped, licked; tasting Bucky’s skin. When Bucky pressed his ass back at Steve, he spread his cheeks and kept going, letting himself explore Bucky with his mouth and tongue. Bucky yanked a pillow close as the sounds Steve’s attentions drew from him grew sinful, helpless little moans and cries, that only spurred Steve on.

Heart beating wildly, Steve licked his way down Bucky’s cleft and the man nearly came off the bed as his tongue swiped over his hole.

“Steve,” he shouted, loud enough to be audible through the muffling pillow.

“Like that?” Steve asked rhetorically. “God, you taste…”

Once again, Steve didn’t finish, diving back in and licking over Bucky’s hole again. When Bucky cried out, hips grinding into the mattress, Steve grinned.

“Yeah, you like that,” he purred, and didn’t hesitate this time before he was back between Bucky’s cheeks. Concentrating on the tight rim, he licked around it, over it, then as Bucky tensed and writhed beneath him, tried to push his tongue inside. The result was Steve having to hold Bucky down, the pillow becoming a necessity as Steve learned just how vocal Bucky could be. Steve, in turn, was already addicted. To the taste, to the sounds that left Bucky’s throat, to the feel of his skin beneath Steve’s hands. He couldn’t get enough, thrusting his tongue deeper, fucking into Bucky and marveling as the tight ring loosened as he licked Bucky open.

“Steve,” Bucky sobbed, “you gotta stop. I’m gonna… Gonna come…”

For a moment, Steve hesitated, and then dove back in. Bucky shouted into his pillow, the muscles in his back rippling as his back arched. Moaning at the sight, Steve didn’t stop, kept going, and watched the moment Bucky’s body couldn’t take any more. His back rippled again, arching and pushing his ass back into Steve’s face. Then he shuddered, all sound abruptly ceasing as his hips jerked spasmodically against the bed.

When it stopped, Steve sat back, wiping his mouth on his arm. If anyone was looking at him, he knew he’d be grinning like an idiot, but no one was looking. Bucky’s face was pressed into the pillow, his arms tight about it, as his entire torso heaved with each and every breath. Sweat had made his hair damp, the dark strands no longer neatly combed, but sticking up in tufts and to his forehead.

Steve had never thought him more beautiful.

Grabbing the vial of slick Bucky had brought - confident jerk - Steve coated two fingers with a healthy amount and pressed the index against Bucky’s hole. Though he moaned, Bucky didn’t protest, and Steve sank the digit in to the second knuckle without any trouble.

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve moaned as the tight heat contracted about his finger.

Slowly, he pulled it out, then just as slowly pushed it back inside. Bucky just shivered, panting as hard as ever, and Steve’s finger sank all the way inside. Helplessly, Steve pulled it out and stared as Bucky’s body took it back in effortlessly. Though he worried it might be too soon, he lined up his middle finger and pressed both against the tight hole. This time, Bucky’s body resisted and Steve slowed, pushing millimeter by millimeter into Bucky’s clutching passage. Bucky just shuddered, gasping into his pillow, his muscles never once having relaxed from his earlier orgasm.

“Buck?” Steve asked. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded, inhaled sharply, and pulled his face from the pillow.

“‘M okay, Stevie,” he promised, “F-feels full. Just…go slow.”

“Full?” Steve repeated, doing as asked and continuing the careful press in. “Doesn’t feel good.”

Bucky shook his head.

“Jus-st full.”

Brow furrowing, Steve carefully pulled his fingers out once more.

“You wanna stop?”

This time, Bucky shook his head so hard sweat flew from his brow.

“Want you. Inside me. Please, Stevie…”

Bucky’s hands curled into fists about the pillow and Steve leaned down to press his lips against one damp temple.

“Shh,” he hushed, pushing the fingers back in and marveling at how Bucky’s body adapted to the intrusion, “it’s okay. Not gonna stop. Gonna be inside you soon. Gonna take such good care of you, Bucky. Stretch you nice and open with my fingers, get you ready for my cock.”

Moaning, Bucky pushed his face back into the pillow and Steve grinned.

“Want that, Buck?” he asked, slowly fucking his best friend with his fingers, “Want me to push into you? Sheath myself in your tight hole? And, god, is it tight, Buck. Tight and hot and I want inside you so bad.” He pressed his hips to Bucky’s thigh, earning another moan. “Feel that? All for you, Buck. Want you so bad.”

“Steve,” Bucky sobbed, shifting his hips, pressing down so Steve’s fingers sank hard inside him. The motion tore a cry from Bucky, and Steve froze, thinking he had hurt him somehow. Far from in pain, Bucky rolled his hips, pulled himself off Steve’s fingers, and pushed them back down just as hard. This time he moaned, shuddering, and Steve’s cock throbbed eagerly.

“Oh, Jesus, Buck,” he whispered, “Feels that good, huh?”

Desperately, Bucky nodded, and Steve pulled his fingers free only to thrust them back in again.

“T-to the left,” Bucky gasped and Steve obeyed, pulling out and pushing further to the left as he thrust them back into Bucky’s eager hole.

This time, Bucky shouted, back arching as Steve pressed against whatever it was that gave him so much pleasure. Steve didn’t need to be told twice, and focused on that spot, dragging his fingers over it again and again. Bucky came undone beneath him, melting into the bedspread and shuddering each time another jolt of pleasure wracked his body.

When Steve added a third finger, Bucky hardly batted an eye, moaning into his pillow. Steve could barely resist pulling his fingers free and replacing them with his cock, but he did. Hurting Bucky wasn’t an option. Instead he waited, feeling Bucky’s muscles relax around his fingers, feeling their silky heat, and the throb in his groin and wondering how the hell he had gotten so damned lucky.

“Steve,” Bucky sobbed again, “God, please. I’m ready. Please.”

It was all the encouragement Steve needed. Pulling his fingers free, he flipped Bucky onto his back. Unbuttoning his pants, he stared at Bucky’s flushed face, his dazed expression, the dark look of desire in his eyes. His stomach, chest, and groin were a mess, come smeared over his skin. He stared up at Steve in surprise, as if he’d expected to see someone else.

“I’m here,” Steve promised and Bucky shuddered, reaching for him. Grabbing his hand, he kissed the knuckles while pulling his cock free of his pants. “Still want me in uniform?”

“Just…fuck me,” Bucky begged. “Please. Stevie, I…”

“Shh,” Steve soothed, spilling slick into his hand and coating his cock with two quick tugs.

Placing Bucky’s hand on his shoulder, he scooted forward and pushed his arm beneath Bucky’s hips. Lifting with that arm, he used his other hand to guide himself between Bucky’s legs, pushing the tip of his cock against Bucky’s twitching hole. Carefully he pushed forward, Bucky’s body pushing back. Silence filled the room except for their erratic breathing, as the moment pressed in around them. The push, the resistance, Steve wondering if he hadn’t stretched Bucky enough, Bucky’s hand clamping down on his shoulder.

And then Bucky’s body opened around him, his tip breaching the tight muscle. They both groaned, Bucky arching against the bed. Steve bowed his head, holding still, trying not to push in all at once. Bucky was tighter than he’d even imagined, hotter, clamping down on Steve’s cock almost painfully.

“More,” Bucky pleaded, and Steve moved.

Slowly, inch by inch, he sank inside Bucky.

“Oh, god,” Steve gasped, as his balls pressed to Bucky’s ass.

“Got nothin’ t’do with this,” Bucky quipped, “and I’d kindly ask you to keep ‘im out of it.”

A bark of laughter burst from Steve’s chest, his hips jolting, and Bucky groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

“Fuck, but you’re big,” Bucky panted. “Okay, move.”

“You sure…?” Steve started to ask, but Bucky kicked at his hip, wordlessly urging him on.

As carefully as he’d pushed in, Steve pulled out. When the tip slipped free, Bucky whined, and Steve hurried to push back inside. Breaching Bucky again was as incredible as it had been the first time, only Bucky grabbed his pillow, twisting to press his face into it, and shouted. Pressing his lips together, Steve thrust back in as slowly as he could. Around his cock, Bucky shuddered, continuously moaning, though Steve could hardly hear. It didn’t matter, he understood well enough.

Bucky loved it.

Leaning more of his weight on the hand by Bucky’s shoulder, Steve adjusted his grip on Bucky’s waist and chanced moving a little faster. The result was Bucky shouting into his pillow again, so Steve kept up the pace, increasing it gradually. Soon, a shout punched from Bucky’s lungs every time Steve thrust in hard enough to force the air from his chest. His muscles tightened, squeezing Steve’s cock even tighter, but Steve just kept speeding up, fucking Bucky harder, faster, giving him everything he could.

When Bucky started mumbling into the pillow, Steve leaned down, gripping his hair and pulling his face free.

“Steve, Stevie,” Bucky chanted, “gonna come. Stevie, god, so… Please. Please don’t stop.”

“Not gonna stop,” Steve promised, gritting his teeth and slipping his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Tightening his arm about Bucky’s waist, he began pulling him into each thrust and watched Bucky come undone all over again. It was beautiful, from this side. His red lips parted in an ‘O’, eyes squeezing shut, as his neck strained, tendons standing out as his head pressed back into the mattress. Mouth suddenly, dry, Steve untangled his fingers from Bucky’s hair, trailing them down the exposed arch of his throat, and feeling his pulse jump beneath his fingers.

Then he shouted, and Steve dove down, swallowing the cry with his mouth. Bucky shuddered beneath him, spurting come hot and messy between them. The muscles around Steve’s cock clamped down, tight enough to hurt, and Steve couldn’t last a moment longer. He thrust in once, once again, and spilled himself inside Bucky, his own body shuddering as his hips pumped helplessly, until the last of his seed marked Bucky’s insides.

With just enough left of his mind, Steve rolled to the side, collapsing on the bed instead of atop Bucky. He didn’t weigh a buck nothing any more, and didn’t want to prevent his fella from breathing. Bucky didn’t let him go, however, rolling to his side heavily, smearing more come over Steve’s uniform so he knew it was going to be a mess, impossible to explain later. They’d have to do something, but not now.

Definitely not now.

While he floated, using the arm still beneath Bucky’s hips to pull him closer, Bucky’s hands pulled at his clothes. The movements were slow, careful, like it was taking effort for Bucky to tell them what to do. Nevertheless, they stripped Steve, slowly but surely, down to nothing at all. Then Bucky snuggled into Steve’s chest, pressing his hands to just beneath Steve’s collar bones. Steve only pulled him in closer, their legs sliding together. He wrapped his other hand about Bucky’s back and shoulders, tangling his fingers back in Bucky’s hair and slowly stroking through the short, messy, sweat-damp strands.

“Gonna have to get up,” Bucky muttered, “wash your uniform so it can dry ‘fore tomorrow.”

“Not yet,” Steve muttered back.

“Food’s gonna get cold.”

“It’ll keep.”

“Mm,” Bucky hummed in agreement.

“Hey Buck?” Steve murmured.

Bucky didn’t look up, didn’t even open his eyes.

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“I…”

Steve’s voice faltered, but Bucky’s lips slowly turned up in a smile.

“Love you, too, punk.”

Flushing, Steve tugged lightly at Bucky’s hair, making him grunt.

“Shut up, jerk. You don’t know I was gonna say that.”

The smile vanished from Bucky’s face and he finally opened his eyes, looking up at Steve with no little trepidation. Instantly, Steve felt like the world’s biggest heel, and he covered Bucky’s mouth with his own before he could speak. Bucky kissed back, but there was an obvious hesitation first.

“Love you,” Steve said in a rush as he pulled back.

Huffing, Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

Steve smiled, slow and easy, until it felt like it took up his entire face.

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
